


Meet Me Underneath the Mistletoe

by GuixonLove, SuperDarkRose



Category: Hockey RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: They met halfway and Pekka threw his arms around the younger goaltender. "You did good," he said, his voice low enough for only Juuse to hear. Juuse looked up at him, his mask still on, and beamed."I won that for you," he admitted, his eyes bright. Pekka's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. He had grown close to Juuse, keeping in touch whenever he was sent back to Milwaukee and inviting him to stay with him whenever he was called back up. Pekka loved having Juuse in his house. The younger man seemed to bring joy wherever he went. Whenever Juuse went back to Milwaukee, Pekka's house seemed colder and he looked forward to the next time Juuse came back to Nashville, each time hoping he would get to stay.Pekka smiled and placed a hand on the back of Juuse's mask, returning his smile. "You won that for both of us," he said. Juuse laughed and leaned into Pekka's hand, like a cat seeking that one beam of sunlight. Somehow, without him knowing it, Pekka found himself bending forward, bringing his face closer to Juuse's. Through the cage of his helmet, Juuse's eyes widened, his pupils dilating.





	Meet Me Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!
> 
> I and GuixonLove are back again with a sweet fluffy Christmas Eve story that we hope will brighten your night! This is just the beginning of our special treats for you guys! We love you all so much and we wanted to give you guys something special to read to get you ready for the New Year!
> 
> Thank you so much for giving us an amazing year and stay tuned for even more stories in the New Year!
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!!
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes left are ours.

**Five Times Pekka and Juuse Almost Kissed and One Time They Did....**

 

* * *

 

****

**_1st Near Kiss: Pekka's POV:_ **

  
They won! And not just any win. It was a shutout against the St. Louis Blues and it was all because of the young man in net that night.   
  
As soon as the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the game, Pekka practically rushed onto the ice, nodding at the others as he passed them but his focus was on one person. From where he stood, Pekka could see the giant grin Juuse had on his face as he made his way towards him.    
  
They met halfway and Pekka threw his arms around the younger goaltender. "You did good," he said, his voice low enough for only Juuse to hear. Juuse looked up at him, his mask still on, and beamed.    
  
"I won that for you," he admitted, his eyes bright. Pekka's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. He had grown close to Juuse, keeping in touch whenever he was sent back to Milwaukee and inviting him to stay with him whenever he was called back up. Pekka loved having Juuse in his house. The younger man seemed to bring joy wherever he went. Whenever Juuse went back to Milwaukee, Pekka's house seemed colder and he looked forward to the next time Juuse came back to Nashville, each time hoping he would get to stay.    
  
Pekka smiled and placed a hand on the back of Juuse's mask, returning his smile. "You won that for both of us," he said. Juuse laughed and leaned into Pekka's hand, like a cat seeking that one beam of sunlight. Somehow, without him knowing it, Pekka found himself bending forward, bringing his face closer to Juuse's. Through the cage of his helmet, Juuse's eyes widened, his pupils dilating. He opens his mouth to say something when a figure skates up next to them.    
  
"Way to go, Juice!" Roman exclaimed as he patted Juuse's helmet and grinned. When Juuse glanced away to talk to Roman, Pekka turned away giving the captain time to congratulate Juuse.    
  
He was about to skate away when he felt a hand on his arm. Glancing to the side, he saw Juuse smiling hopefully at him. "Can I come over?" he asked, speaking in Finnish so no one can eavesdrop.    
  
"Don't you want to go out with the rest of the team?" Pekka asked. Juuse shook his head, two twin spots of pink appearing on his cheeks.    
  
"The only person I want to celebrate with is you."    
  
Pekka had to force himself to keep his hands at his sides before he smiled. "Do you need a ride?" Juuse nodded as an excited smile spread across his face. Shooting Pekka one last smile, he skated off the ice leaving Pekka staring after him, wondering what was happening between them.    


 

* * *

 

 

**_2nd Near Kiss: Juuse POV:_ **

  
  
"Alright. Let's take five!"    
  
Juuse straightened and pulled his helmet up, blinking sweat from his eyes. Today was an optional practice for the team which meant only a few of the guys had decided to come out and practice out on the ice. He had been working hand-in-hand with Ben, the goalie coach on some new strides that could help him better cover the net. He stretched, enjoying the slight burn in his muscles from the exertion of a good workout. The other guys skated by him, tapping his pads with the end of their sticks as they passed. The hairs on the back of Juuse's neck lifted followed by the sensation that he was being watched.   
  
Slowly, Juuse turned around to face the benches and his breath caught in his chest.   
  
Pekka.   
  
The older Finn had his hands in his short pockets with a soft smile on his face. He felt his heart pick up a beat at the knowledge that the older man had possibly been watching him practice the whole time. He pulled his helmet all the way up and smiled big and wide as he skated all the way over to the bench.   
  
"Pekka? What are you doing here? Isn't today supposed to be a maintenance day for you?"   
  
"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by," Pekka replied as he handed Juuse a water bottle.   
  
Juuse didn't want to feel disappointed, but he had secretly wanted the older man to be there just for him. It was selfish but he couldn't deny that connection that he had with the older man. That shocking chemistry that everyone said they shared he knew it was there. He felt it every single day he woke up and walked down the stairs in the older man's home. He found breakfast and a cup of coffee just the way he liked waiting for him. All the small things that Pekka did for him was enough for him to question everything. Just…   
  
"Honestly, I came here to see you."   
  
The water bottle was halfway to his lips when he heard Pekka's admission. He slowly lowered his hand and stared at Pekka in shock. Realizing he had been quiet too long, he cleared his throat and found himself stuttering, "Y-you did?"   
  
There was confusion in the older man's eyes before they became soft and warm, "Of course I did." As he said this he leaned closer and Juuse found himself doing the same, the boards between them keeping them a safe distance apart, "I love seeing the guys practice, but...being able to see you get so much stronger and better each passing day is why I come here. It's selfish but...you're the reason I come even when I don't have too."    
  
Pekka's words flowed over him like silk and he hadn't realized just how close they were until he watched the older man lick his lips. His eyes darted to the movement and felt himself gravitate towards Pekka, he found the older man doing the same until suddenly...   
  
"Peks! Hey, old man, you know this practice is for the young people right? We don't need you cramping our style." Miikka teased after spraying them down with a shower of snow as he skated to a hard stop right at the bench. Juuse shot a dirty look at his friend and fellow Finn for interrupting such a...he wasn't sure. He continued to glare at Miikka as he talked with Pekka about coming over for dinner one night.   
  
Juuse sighed, feeling as if the moment was lost. As he started to skate away, he chanced a look back and found Pekka watching him with a soft smile. Waving goodbye, Juuse turned away and headed back towards the net, thoughts of Pekka's smile playing over and over in his head for the rest of practice.

 

* * *

  
  
**_3rd Near Kiss: Pekka POV_ **

  
  
"What the hell was I thinking?"   
  
Pekka leaned against the nearest wall in the empty hallway, his hands in his hair. The faint sounds of the camera crew chatting in the kitchen drowned out by the voice in his head.   
  
_ "He's your backup. He's younger than you. Don't be an idiot." _   
  
"Pekka?"   
  
Pekka's hands dropped as looked up to see Juuse standing in front of him with a concerned expression. He held out a bottle of water and gave Pekka a small smile. "Are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine," Pekka replied giving Juuse a reassuring smile. "Sorry. It was getting a bit crowded in there."   
  
Juuse nodded and moved to stand beside Pekka, close enough that their fingertips brushed. "I know what you mean," he said, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. "I-I prefer it when it's just the two of us." Pekka glanced at Juuse with surprise and couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he saw younger goalie turning a bright shade of red. Juuse quickly stammered, "Cooking, I mean! Just the two of us cooking."   
  
Pekka chuckled softly. "I knew what you meant, Juuse." He stepped away from the wall and was about to head back into the kitchen when Juuse spoke again,    
  
"I didn't mind, you know." When Pekka turned around, Juuse nervously licked his lips and nervously wrung his hands. "Calling you, ‘Daddy'. I...I actually kind of liked it."   
  
Pekka's breath caught in his chest and it took all of his willpower to not push Juuse up against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless. Keeping his eyes on Juuse, he slowly moved closer until they were standing a hairsbreadth apart.   
  
"I didn't mind it either."   
  
Juuse licked his lips and Pekka found himself mirroring the action. They both started to lean closer, lips almost touching when a voice called out from the kitchen, "Hey, Peks! Where's the silverware?"   
  
The two of them jumped away from each other right as Miikka stepped into the hallway. "Did you move it because I could have sworn it was in the drawer by the fridge."    
  
Pekka silently cursed Miikka for the interruption while beside him Juuse giggled. Both Pekka and Miikka looked at him strangely.    
  
"Salty, seriously, you've been over here like, a hundred times, and you still don't know where anything is."    
  
Miikka simply shrugged. "It's not like I go in the kitchen much. Don't need to since Pekka is the one who cooks."   
  
Pekka sighed and motioned toward the kitchen. "I'll be right there."    
  
Miikka nodded and walked back into the kitchen. When they're alone once more, Pekka glanced at Juuse and found him staring at him with what looked like...longing. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Juuse felt the same way that he did him. As soon as he thought it, he shook the idea from his head. "Ridiculous."    
  
Sighing, he motioned towards the kitchen. "We should get back in there."    
  
Juuse started to open his mouth to say something but changed his mind. Instead, he nodded and led the way back into the kitchen where the camera crew was setting up for the next segment. For the rest of the afternoon, Pekka kept a bit of distance between himself and Juuse pushing the memory of what had almost happened in the hallway.

 

* * *

  
  
**_4th Near Kiss: Juuse POV_ **

  
  
As soon as the clock hit zero and the announcer called out the score: 3-0 against the Bruins, Juuse was jumping onto the ice before anyone could stop him.    
  
Normally since he was the shortest guy on the team he would be pushed towards the back of the line. Tonight though, his eagerness to get to Pekka made him bold and he pushed his way to the front. His heart was so overcome with joy as he got closer to Pekka he felt like it would burst. Seeing the bright smile on Pekka, looking as if he had just won the greatest prize of all, made Juuse's knees weak and he nearly stumbled.    
  
It felt like the universe was smiling down on Pekka today. Not only was it his thirty-sixth birthday and he had a shutout against the Bruins that night but that morning Pekka had signed a contract to stay with the Preds for two years. When Juuse found out that the older Finn would be staying for another two years, he became so overcome with emotion he had to hide in a supply closet to calm down. The thought that Pekka would possibly be the first Preds player to retire with the same franchise filled Juuse with pride. Yet, the thought of Pekka retiring caused a deep ache to form in his chest, filling him with sadness and regret.   
  
Lately, every time he looked over at Pekka he found the older man looking right back at him. He had always felt a deep pull towards the veteran goalie when he first joined the team. It was pretty much love at first sight for Juuse but he had forced those feelings down and worked alongside Pekka to become a better goaltender.    
  
He shook his thoughts free as he finally made it to the front of the line and was standing in front of Pekka. Juuse hugged him as tightly as he could, trying to convey how proud he was of him. When he pulled away, he nearly melted at the look of pure joy on Pekka's face. He wanted to say something, anything, but he was nudged aside by Joey who came up to congratulate Pekka.    
  
Swallowing his disappointment, Juuse turned and skated off the ice to join the others in the locker room.   
  
When he stepped inside, he headed straight for his stall and began to take off his pads and skates. A wave of cheers rose up and Juuse glanced up to see Pekka striding into the room accepting high fives and pats on the back from everyone including the coaching staff.    
  
When Pekka turned his head and met Juuse's gaze, Juuse dragged his gaze away and grabbed his things, quickly heading for the showers.   
  
Once he was dressed, he cast a quick glance around the nearly empty locker room and saw that Pekka was nowhere to be found. Tamping down his disappointment, he walked out of the room and headed for the car garage.   
  
When he turned the corner, he jerked to a halt. Pekka was standing in the hall next to the door leading out to the garage talking with PK and Roman. Juuse let his eyes roam up and down Pekka, taking in how well his suit fit and the way his hair, still damp from his shower, stuck up slightly in the back.    
  
Juuse took a deep breath and made his way towards the door. The trio stopped talking and smiled as he got closer.    
  
"You coming out with us, Juice?" PK asked as he ruffled Juuse's hair. Juuse shook his head and stepped out of his teammate's reach.    
  
"I think I'm just going to head home," he replied. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Pekka studying him. Trying not to fidget under the weight of the older man's gaze, he pasted a smile on his face and mumbled his goodbyes before pushing open the door and darting outside.    
  
Once the door swung closed behind him, Juuse let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. This crush on his teammate was starting to get ridiculous. For the past few months, he would continually keep telling himself that there isn't a chance in hell of Pekka feeling the same way. He was only kidding himself if he thought that he actually stood a chance with him. No matter how many times he thought it, he just couldn't trick himself into believing it.   
  
He was nearly to his car when he heard someone calling his name behind him. Juuse turned and almost choked on his tongue when he saw Pekka walking toward him. When he's in front of him, Pekka quietly asked in their native tongue, "Are you alright? You looked like you were upset just then."    
  
"I'm fine. Just tired," Juuse lied, smiling reassuringly at the older man. He's turning towards his car again when Pekka stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. Slowly, Juuse turned around and met Pekka's worried expression.   
  
"Tell me what's really bothering you, Juuse."   
  
Juuse looked up into Pekka's storm gray-blue eyes and cursed himself for doing it. He had always loved the color of Pekka's eyes. Each time he looked into them, he felt like he would get lost in them if he stared at them for too long.     
  
Swallowing hard, he quietly replied, "It's nothing. Really. I just...I'm so happy that you're staying. I was worried that you would leave m-." Juuse clamped his lips together as if to keep the rest of the sentence from escaping and dropped his gaze to the ground to try and hide the flush creeping up his neck to his face.    
  
"I would never leave you." Pekka murmured as he laced their fingers together. Juuse stared at their hands, the sight of his smaller hand in Pekka's making his heart pound in his chest. "I know a lot of people think it's because I want to retire as a Pred but there's another reason. One that's much more important to me."     
  
Forcing his gaze away from their joined hands, Juuse looked up and swallowed hard when he saw the tender look on Pekka's face. "Wh-what reason?"    
  
Pekka smiled. "You."    
  
Juuse blinked several times, unable to process what Pekka just said. Several moments passed before he found his voice and rasped, "Me? Why?"   
  
"You're becoming such an amazing goalie, Juuse. I've watched how you've grown as a goaltender and I am so proud of you."   
  
"I'll never be as amazing as you are," Juuse mumbled.   
  
"You already are," Pekka replied as he brought his other hand up to cup Juuse's flushed cheek. Unconsciously, Juuse leaned into the touch breathing in the familiar scent of Pekka's soap and cologne. When Pekka started to lean forward, Juuse's eyes flutter closed, his stomach filled with fluttering butterflies struggling to break free.    
  
Pekka was close enough that Juuse could feel his breath on his face. Before their lips could touch, a loud voice calls out from the other side of the garage.   
  
"Hey, Peks! Where are you?"   
  
Juuse's eyes flew open, the moment ruined. He let go of Pekka's hand and quickly moved away, putting several inches between them. Biting back a line of curses he glared at Miikka when he came around the corner and walked over to them.     
  
"There you are! Listen, do you still have that spare phone charger in your car? I can't find mine and my phone is about to die."   
  
Pekka huffed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Yeah. I've got it." He glanced at Juuse once more.    
  
"Good night, Juuse."    
  
"Good night, Pekka and...happy birthday."   
  
A wide smile came across Pekka's face, the sight causing the butterflies in Juuse's stomach to multiply. He watched Miikka and Pekka walk together to the other side of the garage, heading to Pekka's car. Once they're out of sight, Juuse sighed and unlocked his car. After he climbed in and turned it on, he looked down at the hand Pekka had just held and a sad smile came to his face as his mind drifted to what had just happened and picturing what would have happened if Miikka hadn't interrupted them.    
  
‘No point in thinking about it. It will just lead to more heartbreak,' Juuse scolded himself. Shaking his head, he pulled out of the garage and drove home. If he happened to dream about Pekka kissing him passionately in the parking garage, well, no one would be the wiser.

 

* * *

  
  
**_5th Near Kiss: Pekka POV_ **

  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Juuse always had his attention when they were on the ice together regardless but today, at that moment, he was radiating joy. They were on the ice being filmed playing a game of HORSE while on skates. Pekka and Juuse on one team and Chris and Hal were on the other.    
  
Even though it was difficult shooting a basketball while on skates, Pekka had fun. Getting to skate with Juuse and not have to worry about training or having pucks being shot at them made it all the more special to him. There had been plenty of laughing and chirping during the game which made it easy for Pekka to forget that there was a camera crew filming them. Having to hide his feelings for Juuse was difficult but he pulled it off.   
  
While Pekka had managed to make a few shots, it was Juuse who really shined. He made a couple of trick shots that none of them had been able to make, each one getting more and more difficult. Every time Juuse successfully got the ball into the net, pride warmed Pekka's chest and he couldn't help skating over and hugging Juuse who would giggle and briefly tucks his head into the crook of Pekka's neck before skating way to accept high fives from Chris and Hal. Each time Juuse moved away it left Pekka feeling cold from the absence of his young protege.   
  
Near the end of the game, they all watched with bated breath as Juuse dropped down to a squat as he skated and tossed the basketball up. It went through the net and everyone went nuts. Laughing, Pekka clapped and headed towards Juuse who met him halfway.    
  
"Did you see that?" he giggled, looking up at Pekka with a wide grin, his blue eyes dancing with joy. Pekka returned Juuse's smile and the two of them turned their attention to Chris and Hal across the ice, watching as Hal tried to make the same shot Juuse just made. When he missed, Juuse let out a whoop of glee and began to do a victory lap around the ice.    
  
When he circled back around and stopped in front of Pekka again, Pekka chest bumped him before wrapping his arms around him in a hug. He closed his eyes, enjoying the way Juuse's body seemed to fit perfectly against his own.    
  
"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Juuse tensed in his arms. Embarrassment welled up inside him and Pekka had to fight the urge to run and hide.   
  
Before he could take off though, Juuse looked up at him, his eyes dilated and a light blush on his cheeks. "C-could you call me that again?" he asked quietly. Pekka swallowed hard and whispered hoarsely,   
  
"Sweetheart." In his arms, Juuse shivered and licked his lips nervously. Pekka's eyes drop to Juuse's mouth and he imagined doing the same action to Juuse's mouth. The two of them unconsciously moved closer. Pekka could feel the warmth of Juuse's breath on his cheek and-    
  
"Great game, guys!"    
  
Pekka released Juuse as though he had been burned and quickly moved away from the younger man. He pasted a smile on his face as Chris and Hal skated toward them and shook their hands.   
  
"Yeah. We'll have to do that again sometime," Pekka replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, pushing down the disappointment at being interrupted yet again. It had been happening so much Pekka was beginning to think that it was the universe's way of saying that starting something with Juuse was a terrible idea.    
  
He could sense Juuse watching him from the corner of his eye but he refused to look at him. Instead, he made up an excuse about needing to get home and practically bolted off of the ice. Once he was out of everyone's eyesight, he laid his forehead against the wall of the tunnel and tried to forget the feel of Juuse against him and the look in his eyes right before they almost kissed. Shaking his head, he straightened and headed for the locker room to quickly get out of his skates and leave the arena, not ready to face Juuse again. 

 

* * *

  
  
**_+1 Actual Kiss_ **

  
  
After a long and miserable road trip, full of losses and frustration, they finally settled back home in Nashville, having several days off to rest up and celebrate Christmas.   
  
Roman and his fiancee were hosting this year's team Christmas party and the two people who were most excited was Pekka and Juuse. The road trip had been long and harsh. Even though they had gone above and beyond to keep the team afloat, it wasn't enough thanks to so many injuries and not enough offense or defense in front of the net.    
  
Pekka's frustration had finally come out after the last game and he had had a difficult time looking Juuse in the eye without feeling like a failure. His constant anxiety not being good enough for the team came back in full force and he became depressed and avoided the rest of the team.   
  
Juuse noticed how distant Pekka had become after each loss on the road and saw how badly it was affecting him. But each time he tried to talk to him about it, Pekka brushed away his concern and changed the subject.    
  
After the road trip and they had been back in Nashville for a day, he tried texting Pekka asking if he wanted to hang out but each one of his messages had gone unanswered. A couple of times he almost drove to Pekka's house but something always held him back.    
  
The night of the Christmas party, Pekka was the last one to arrive. As soon as he walked through the door, he was surrounded by several people coming up and greeting him with hugs and handshakes.    
  
A smile came across Pekka's face when Roman walked up with a drink in each hand, "Hey, Jos."   
  
"Hey, Peks. Look, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we are so sorry, man. We needed to play better but we just choked. We're, um, how does everyone say it? Hot garbage?"   
  
Pekka laughed, accepting the drink from the Swiss, "Yes I do believe that is the term but we're at a Christmas party and that means no work talk."    
  
"You're right. Look, someone's been looking for you," Roman said as he takes a swig of his beer, "Last time I saw him he was at the wet bar in the other room."    
  
Pekka's heart skipped a beat as he hoped it was who he thought it was. "Thanks."   
  
"Good luck man," Roman called over his shoulder with a wink before walking away. Something about the way he said that made Pekka suspicious but he couldn't figure out why. Shrugging away the concern, he made his way through the house. On the way, he was occasionally stopped by different people who said hello and wished him a Merry Christmas. Pekka politely returned the greetings before making his escape.    
  
He turned the corner and had taken a step into the dining room when he saw him. Juuse stood at the makeshift bar, lifting different bottles to look at the labels. Even though he wore a simple maroon sweater and a pair of skinny jeans, Pekka thought he was absolutely gorgeous.   
  
Gathering all of his courage, Pekka stepped further into the room. "What are you doing in here by yourself?"    
  
Juuse jumped slightly before whirling around. When he saw Pekka, a shadow fell over his face.    
  
"Nothing."   
  
"How have you been?"   
  
Juuse's eyes flashed with anger and his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Why do you care? You ignored me for two days and now you ask how I’m doing?." 

Guilt rose up inside of Pekka and his face flushed with shame. "I'm sorry," he said quietly looking down at his feet. "You have every right to be mad at me. I just needed some time to come to terms with that terrible road trip. I...I felt like a disappointment so I did what I always do and placed all the blame on me." 

  
Lifting his head, he met Juuse's eyes who was looking at him with an understanding expression. He took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me."   
  
They stood there staring at one another for several beats when Juuse finally broke the heavy silence. "You know I could never stay mad at you, Pekka. I've missed you so much these last few days." He nervously ran a hand through his hair and added, "I want you to always feel like you can come to me if you ever feel down or upset. I want to be there for you like you've always been there for me."    
  
Pekka took a step closer and gave Juuse a small smile. "Thank you," he murmured. After setting his beer bottle down on the bar behind Juuse, he pulled the younger goaltender into a tight hug. Reluctantly, Juuse took a step back and smiled.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Pekka."   
  
"Merry Christmas, Juuse."   
  
Juuse's eyes glanced up and his smile fell. A concerned frown came to Pekka's face. He gently placed a hand on Juuse's shoulder and asked,   
  
"Juuse? What is it?" In lieu of replying Juuse pointed up with a shaking finger. Pekka tilted his head back following the direction Juuse was pointing and realization dawned on him. Hanging from the ceiling directly above them was a sprig of mistletoe. Pekka's cheek flushed with heat and he forced his gaze back down, meeting Juuse's eyes.   
  
"Are you-?"    
  
Before he could get the rest of his question out, Juuse mumbled, "Fuck it," and grabbed Pekka by the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.    
  
Surprise coursed through Pekka, briefly wondering if this was all a dream. His shock was quickly replaced with relief and he cupped Juuse's face in his hands, deepening the kiss. Juuse moaned softly against Pekka's mouth and pressed himself against Pekka, their bodies perfectly molded together. Pekka couldn't help but smile with how well they fit together as though they were made for each other.   
  
"Jesus! It's about damn time!"   
  
Wolf whistles and chirping came from behind them followed by several camera flashes. Pekka and Juuse jumped apart, turning to find the guys along with their wives and girlfriends watching them with smiles and knowing smirks. Several of them had their phones out and pointed in their direction.   
  
"I told you it would work! Pay up, assholes!" PK held his hand out and grinned smugly as several of the guys pulled their wallets out and handed over varying amounts of cash, muttering under their breath.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Pekka asked, his breath coming out in uneven pants. Beside him, Juuse scooted closer as if he was trying to hide behind him.   
  
"PK bet us that if I hung that up there you two would finally pull your heads out of your asses and kiss," Joey replied before shooting a glare at PK. "I thought for sure you would be too busy sucking face to even bother looking up."   
  
Pekka's mouth opened and closed several times, unable to formulate words. Juuse, however, didn't have the same problem   
  
"You guys knew?"   
  
Filip snorted giving them a knowing smirk. "Are you kidding? You two might as well have been wearing flashing signs declaring your love for one another."   
  
"We were about to just lock you two in one of the supply closets," Hartzy added, clinking his beer bottle against Filip's.   
  
"Alright, leave them alone," Madison said. "Come on, it's time to open presents." She winked at Pekka and Juuse and herded everyone out of the room.   
  
The shock was very much alive within both of them, but once it eased up, they laughed. Juuse threw himself into Pekka's arms. Pekka spun them around before he set Juuse back down on the floor. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Juuse said as he wrapped his arms around Pekka's waist and smiled.   
  
"Me too." Pekka murmured. He gently brushed a lock of hair from Juuse's forehead and bent down to kiss him once more. When they pulled apart to catch their breath again they were smiling ear to ear. Pekka laced their fingers together and nuzzled the tip of Juuse's nose with his own. "How about we get out of here and take this back to my place? We have some lost time to make up for."   
  
"That sounds perfect." Juuse reached up and placed a hand over Pekka's heart. "I love you."   
  
Pekka's heart swelled with joy. Placing his hand over Juuse's, he said, "I love you too." They exchanged another kiss before walking hand in hand to the front door.   
  
As they were putting their coats on, they couldn't stop smiling at one another. When Pekka reached over to help Juuse with his scarf, Juuse grabbed the lapels of Pekka's coat and was in the process of pulling him down when Miikka appeared out of nowhere with his phone in hand.   
  
"Dude! I have this new game that you should…"    
  
"Miikka?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"We love you but you've been a major cock-block for the past several months." Juuse bluntly stated. Pekka snorted and quickly covered his mouth to smother the laugh bubbling up inside him. Miikka gaped at them, his mouth open in shock.   
  
"What are you talking about? When did I do that?"   
  
Juuse ignored Miikka's questions and took Pekka's hand. "Goodnight, Miikka. Merry Christmas. We'll see you after the holidays!"   
  
They left before Miikka could formulate a response. As they walked hand in hand to Pekka's car, both men felt complete. Now that they were finally together, they knew that it was worth the wait.   
  


The End   
  


**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again for taking the time to read our story! This will not be the last and there is much more to come!
> 
> Come by to say hi to us on Tumblr and Twitter!
> 
> **Ashley:** @Hawkeye_Squared 
> 
> **Jessica:** SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose/@BlueDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


End file.
